starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Aodh Herd
The Aodh Herd makes up one of the six playable factions in Starborn Alignment. Located on the continent Eithne, they are best known for their hedonism, classism, advanced technology, and infamous slave trade. Their patron god is Ignacio. Aodhians revere fire as their favored element. Culture Overview Aodhian culture is famously hedonistic and devoted to individualism. As a nation that subsists on capitalism they are inherently classist, and though recent years have seen the ladder to success grow more accessible, the line between nobility, commoners, and the subjugated remains distinct and nearly impossible to cross. Prideful to the tune of considering themselves the unequivocal ideal, they dismiss other herd horses as uncultured, barbaric entities, a belief that absolves the average Aodhian of any immediate guilt when participating in the slave trade. Materialism is a cultural virtue and being performative with both your appearance and actions is not uncommon nor unexpected, especially among the higher ranking classes. Etiquette and Language * Aodhians hold a strong reverence for the sun, and as such their greetings, goodbyes, and well wishes tend to reference it. ‘The sun shines on you’ is a fairly common compliment that, depending on context, can mean the receiver is clever, blessed, lovely, etc. * Pawing in someone’s direction is an obscene gesture, with varying degrees of severity depending on the context. Close friends may playfully paw at one another during banter, while pit fighters will paw at opponents in the arena, much to the crude delight of spectators. Pawing at someone with insulting intent, especially towards someone above your own rank, is much more serious. * Spitting at another's hooves, or even their face, is a common insult among the lower classes. 'I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire' is a related insult that doesn't reflect as crassly on the speaker as actually spitting. * Failing to speak respectfully to a member of the Nobility is a punishable offense. Valore’s strict injured majesty laws can incarcerate sharp-tongued individuals for up to fifteen years at best, and earn a public execution at worst. It is thus recommended to take care with your words when in the company of a noble. * Because Aodhians do not associate breeds with their respective gods, they do not practice breed racism, and are in fact strongly repulsed by this brand of intolerance. Every Aodhian, regardless of their horns, wings, fins or lack thereof, is a child of Ignacio by the very merit of their allegiance to his herd. Racial slurs and insults are not part of their vocabulary. * Young children are called Kindlings, while older children are called Sparks, implying that as they grow, children fulfill their potential to become a (metaphorical) flame. Gender and Sexuality * Gender roles do not exist in Aodhian society '''and an Aodhian's identity and/or genitals place no assumptions on their capabilities, limitations, preferences or role. Masculinity and femininity are not indicators of a binary gender, but a personal preference of individuals. Official and unofficial titles alike are strictly gender-neutral, and all gender identities are accepted and respected. * Regardless of an individual's sexual activity or lack thereof, sex is an activity that is both integral and casual in Aodhian society. It is neither inherently significant nor romantic. Aodhians have no concept of virginal purity and consider it a repulsive, degenerate belief of lesser cultures. Homophobia is likewise nonexistent in Aodh, due to bisexuality being the dominant sexuality, and there are no religious or cultural reasons to hold such a backwards belief. * Sex work is considered artisanal at best and 'just another' menial job at worst. It is '''not stigmatized. Courtesans do not receive dirty looks for stating their job and are not barred from doing anything because of it. Parents do not disapprove of their children taking this job vs being a merchant or farmer. The terms wh*re and pr*stitute are not used in Aodhian society. * In regards to romance, polyamory and monogamy are equally common and regarded with the same amount of healthy respect. Sex may or may not have anything to do with a romantic relationship, even monogamous ones, and open relationships are common. * The age of consent is 18. Minors are not employed for sex work nor are they legally allowed to patron sex workers. Protection laws are in place for minors who get frisky with other minors, but an adult taking advantage of a minor even in a seemingly 'consensual' context will be prosecuted as statutory rape. Class * The gap between Aodh’s civilian classes is significant, with the nobility sitting comfortably at the top of the ladder. The Nobility are revered, or at the very least begrudgingly respected, by the lower classes. Their political significance is rivaled only by their implied wealth, which may or may not be as grand as an individual noble claims. Nobles are the only Aodhians who have surnames, portrayed by their House. While there is some wiggle room for wealthy commoners to rub shoulders with the elite, they are unlikely to be accepted as an equal. * Artisans enjoy a distinct 'celebrity' status in Valore. Though they hold no political weight in the courts, their endorsement (or lack thereof) can make or break a small business or commoner's reputation. Although Architects enjoy similar fame, it isn't to the same extent, a fact that is often brought up during heated inter-rank debates when the topic of integrating into the Artisan rank arises. * Chevaliers may hold authority, but they don't necessarily command respect. Though trained as elite soldiers, many will spend their entire careers playing the role of law enforcement, and will encounter all the drunken discourse that one would expect. * Commoners are the herd's most varied demographic, encompassing everything from famous slave traders to humble farmers. As such, a commoner's economic status can range from exceptionally wealthy to terribly poor. * Slaves are considered property, and their owner is responsible for any damages or difficulties the slave causes. They have no formal rights, including parental, and cannot own property or marry. During the summer of 1700, it was decreed that all slaves would be branded with Aodh's sigil. Hedonism * Aodh is obsessed with extravagance and self-indulgence. This love affair with luxury bleeds into every aspect of their culture, including fashion, food, and entertainment. * For the nobility, hosting is a given. From parties, to social functions, to ceremonies, every noble knows how to throw an event... and is keenly aware of how the perceived extravagance and expense will reflect on their reputation. * Narcotics and other recreational drugs are legal. The most popular is opium, produced from Ethnian poppies. Cannabis imported from Onea and tobacco imported from Aquore have also proven popular. These substances are subject to heavy regulation, standards, and exorbitant taxes. Criminals across Eithne avoid these hefty costs by smuggling drugs from less reputable sources and dealing under the table, which is about as illegal as it sounds. One can never fully trust a substance from an unlicensed source. * Eithne is the sole producer of wine, which they take very seriously. There is a variety of Aodhian liqueurs available, created from herbs, fruits, or nuts. * Gambling is a popular pastime for many. Most gambling takes place in the Crucible, which is considered Valore's greatest source of internal economy. Casinos are said to make a lucrative profit as well. Food and Health * Aodh's abundant resources have allowed them to foster a intense culinary culture that values flavor profiles and innovative techniques. Meals are primarily cooked, as eating raw or uncooked food is thought to be 'a peasant's way' to eat. Vegetables, fruits, beans, cheese, and nuts make up the bulk of the Aodhian diet, with a healthy dose of spices, sauces, decadent pastries. Valore’s farmland are known for but not limited to: tomatoes, maize, pumpkins, apples, potatoes, broccoli, berries, grapes, pecans, walnuts, sunflower seeds, squash, plums, lettuce, wheat, soybeans, and turnips. What they can't cultivate at home, they import from distant lands. * Eithne is speckled with vineyards, ranging from small plantations that produce only one type of wine to multi-million shard businesses that have built upon generations of experience and good fortune. Most Aodhians have a glass with dinner, and many count themselves as connoisseurs. * Valore is home to an enormous hospital that employs only the finest medical graduates. The care they provide is innovative, renowned, and excessively pricey. Aodh does not practice free health care, and the best of the best are free to demand a high price. The private practices found in both the city and throughout Eithne range in affordability, with low-income and charity offices available in poorer areas. Flamines specifically try to cultivate healing talents in their attendants so that they may offer free healing to the unfortunate. * Aodhians believe that one needs abundant sunshine to be healthy, and thus festivals, gatherings, and parties tend to be held outside. Their appreciation for performance and grandeur ensure that all public events are fantastical and well catered. Family * Because Aodh is an individualistic society, the value placed on family varies. Generally, commoners consider their nuclear family to be important, but may not be terribly close to other relatives. * It is believed that twins share a soul, and to some extent are the same person with different traits amplified and suppressed between them. Closeness is expected and considered an important aspect of their continued health. Separating a pair of twins is considered criminal even in the slave trade, where twins are most often sold as a pair. Because they are thought to be the same individual, they bypass rules that would otherwise demand a single equine. For example, twins fight as one unit in the Crucible, and Aodh was once ruled by the pair Ursula and Kai. Losing a twin sibling young is thought to be a fate worse than death. * Legal inheritance falls to the firstborn child of a legally wed couple. Inheritance can be bypassed if the parents feel that it is in the best interest of all involved. * Arranged marriages are typically only seen among the Nobility, who value their bloodlines. Children born after the 'heir and the spare' are often used as bargaining chips to strengthen political and family alliances. Gender is not taken into account when arranging political marriages, as there are several magical items that allow any pair under the sun to produce offspring. Education * Aodhians prize education. Though it is not legally required due to exceptions outlined below, most children attend grade school from ages six to sixteen. Public school is available in nearly every town, while cities offer a selection of public and private schools. Because educators are well paid, teaching is a lucrative and highly competitive career path. * Grade school is divided into four distinct sections, with classes ranging in size from large to small depending population and resources: ** Kindlehearth, or preschool, which focuses on development through the incorporation of songs, games, activities, and social interaction. Kindlehearth aims to be an easy transition from home to primary school. Notably, this program lays the foundations for telekinetic proficiency by utilizing games that require its use. ** Primary school is comprised of grades 1-4. The curriculum focuses on grammar, reading, mathematics, science, Aodhian and world history, geography, and social studies. Most schools have a single educator dedicated to 'non-essential' subjects, such as a music teacher, art teacher, and physical education coach, and these professionals will have scheduled times to meet with each class in their grade. Pegasi and Hippocampi students are usually divided into breed-specific physical education classes that will focus on developing their unique skills with flight, swimming, and form shifting. Special programs for speech development, learning disabilities, and blessing control are typically offered. ** Lower Secondary is comprised of grades 5-7. It continues the general education curriculum with the same subjects found in primary school, but unlike elementary, students now have several educators for various subjects and move between classrooms throughout the school day. Electives such as choir, orchestra, visual art, theatre, creative writing, business, and learning strategies are accessible. ** Upper Secondary, comprised of grades 8-10, is where students begin to deviate down different paths. Rather than a singular curriculum, there are four upper secondary schools for a student to choose: *** Classics, which focuses on literature, history, creative writing, and philosophy *** Sciences, which focuses on physics, chemistry, psychology, and biology *** Fine arts, which focuses on drawing, painting, acting, printmaking, and sculpting *** Technical, which prepares a student for a specific vocation such as agriculture, construction, or business management. * Not every child chooses to attend upper secondary school. At thirteen, children can become apprentices to any adult willing to teach their trade in exchange for menial labor and errands. Often this is less expensive than purchasing a slave, as the child's parents usually remain responsible for rent and food. Children who become apprentices to Chevaliers are called s'quires'. * Noble children will either attend a private school or receive their education from private tutors. * Young adults wishing to pursue higher education (and spend a pretty penny on it) can attend Valore University, a prestigious institution dedicated to the advancement of capable minds. The university offers several degrees, and is prized for its medical and architectural design courses. * Bloom, a town located in the Drakefire Wood, is home to a smaller but no less expensive university focused on the fine arts. Beauty The following applies to all genders. * Aodh values a slender figure as the epitome of beauty. Though horse breeds don't exist in Hireath, good references for the 'ideal' Aodhian conformation include: Akhal Tekes, Arabians, Saddlebreds, Marwaris, Morgans, Hackneys, Tennessee Walkers, and the National Show Horse. * Flashy coats such as high coverage appaloosa, paint, sooty, silver, chimera, and somatic are ideal; it seems that in Aodh's opinion, the more words in your phenotype, the better you look. Base coats are considered boring, and usually compensated for with trinkets, jewels and cloth. * The bald face is considered the most attractive facial marking, likely due to its boldness, and the same goes for stockings that reach the knee. Gulastra plumes and brindle are especially attractive due to their rarity, but the most ''attractive 'marking' is a bloody shoulder on a red coat. Metaphorically 'kissed by fire', this horses are said to have been blessed by Ignacio himself. * When it comes to hair, long manes and tails are the current trend. While higher society tries to outmatch one another with elaborate up-dos, commoners tend to wear their hair loose. * Aodhian materialism loves accessories. The more expensive and rare a trinket is, the more it will be valued. Name brand is huge on the wealthier side of the market; the work of a famous Artisan can go for thousands. '''Bridles' are the hallmark of Aodhian society: even horses of low wealth will spend decades saving for a good bridle, while wealthier horses are prone to own several. * Because appearance and fashion are largely performative, piercings and tattoos are common even among the noble class. Nothing makes a statement quite like a body modification. * Being a multi-cultural herd with a reverence for an extinct breed, Aodhians are not inherently racist. That said, unicorns are often considered to be the most attractive breed, especially if they possess double horns and/or gemstone attributes. * Beards and feathery fetlocks fall in and out of fashion across the years. Currently, they are consider unattractive. * Servile slaves are generally well-groomed and beautifully adorned, as their looks reflect upon their owner’s wealth. Art * Aodhians have always valued fine art, but it was King Azar's reign that pushed art into the spotlight and transformed the city of Valore into a modern representation of artistry. The capitol is an eternal work in progress, kept beautiful by the minds of architects and the public work contributions of artisans. Within the middle and upper class districts, it is unusual to come across a street corner lacking some fort of visual beauty. * Blacksmith work is considered art, and many artisans claim it as their talent. Aodhians are the sole producers of Incandescent Steel, a diamond-hard metal that glitters with iridescence. The method of creation is a jealousy guarded secret. * Artisan paintings are usually reminiscent of the Baroque, Rococo, or Mannerist periods. Impressionism works are gaining favor, but are ultimately not as popular. There is a small following for the novelty of abstract art, particularly among the noblility, who seem to enjoy the idea of 'getting' something the uneducated masses don't. * Every now and then, a public building will be defaced by a graffiti work portraying vague political statements that are left largely to interpretation. There is a warrant out for the perpetrator's arrest, and artisans have lodged a public petition for the artist to stop using premade stencils. Slaves * The vast majority of Aodhians approve of slavery. '''Any Aodhian can own a slave so long as they can afford both purchase price and continued care. * All slaves must wear '''bitted slave bridles '''in public, and some owners choose to have them wear it at all times. These bridles block blessings and hippocampi form changes. They may or may not block telekinesis depending on the slave's role. Slaves who cannot be trusted to stay in their bridles will be outfitted with a collar that produces the same skill-dampening effects. * With the exception of kirins, all breeds are utilized as slaves, with specific regulations are imposed. Pegasi of the labor and pit fighting subclass are to have their wings clipped or otherwise rendered useless, and their unicorn counterparts are to be dehorned. * To reiterate, slaves are considered property, and their owner is responsible for any damages or difficulties the slave causes. They have no formal rights, including parental, and cannot own property or marry. There are no protection laws for slaves; their owner can abuse and even kill them with impunity, though 'decency' laws prohibit unnecessary violence in public. Needlessly injuring another Aodhian's slave is akin to defacing their property, and will garner severe consequences. * During the summer of 1700, it was decreed that all slaves would be branded with Aodh's sigil. * Slaves vary in education, literacy, skill, and health, depending on their marketed demographic. The most expensive slaves are Aodhian-born, bred from extensive breeding programs for beauty and health. These 'premium' serviles are privately tutored and taught several pratical and entertainment-based skills. * Aodhian citizens '''cannot '''be sold into slavery. Selling an Aodhian citizen as a slave is a crime worthy of execution. Births, Weddings, Death * Traditionally, children are born in the home with a midwife present, but some families elect to give birth in the controlled environment of a hospital room. * Midwife is a gender-neutral term used for a licensed ob-gyn who crafts a one-on-one relationship with pregnant clients. A midwife offers medical care and advice throughout the pregnancy, is present for the birth, and ensures successful aftercare for both the new parent and infant. * Aodhian wedding days are decadent, vivacious affairs that begin at dawn. The ceremony is held in a Sanctum, where the to-bes are adorned in flower crowns, pearls, and lace. The couple walks down the aisle side-by-side, and will stand before the Flamen as a prayer is spoken. The prayer asks Ignacio to watch over the couple and keep their passion burning strong. When the Flamen is done, each newlywed-to-be (poly couples have weddings too!) speaks personalized vows. At the Flamen's announcement, they are wed. * A reception follows the sanctum ceremony. This is where Aodhian weddings gain their reputation, for the richer the newlyweds are, the more extravagant the after-party. Alcohol, exotic food, fireworks, live music, and dancing are all typical and can last well into the night. At the end of the reception, the couple is given a golden candle by either a parent or close friend. The candle is lit before they leave, and the couple must be careful not to let it go out on their way home – quite the task when reasonably drunk! The candle is set on the hearth, and will go out on its own within three to six hours. The longer it stays lit, the happier the marriage will be… so it’s said. * When an Aodhian dies, they typically receive a candlelight wake before the body is burned upon a funeral pyre surrounded by flowers and small, burnable gifts. Poor equines unable to afford a proper funeral can have their loved ones burned in a mass funerary pyre, attended to by a Flamen or Sanctum Helper who will speak a few gentle words. Law It is reasonable to assume that Aodh has hundreds of laws set forth to keep their society functioning, and the following are simply the ones considered most important. * Do not blaspheme our Lord Ignacio, the patron who keeps us content and prosperous. * You will revere your Monarch, for their reign is blessed by Ignacio's favor. Their decrees are absolute. * You shall not exact personal justice on your fellow equine. Suspects will be tried before the eyes of Lord Ignacio and his people in court. * Theft is serious offense with equally severe consequences. Material possessions, land, and slaves are all considered lawful property. * Respect and abide the authority of our Chevaliers. They are the keepers of the peace and the long arm of the Crown. * Cheating in the Crucible is forbidden. An equine found guilty of dishonesty will be severely punished and their pit slaves will be slain. * Do not sell or purchase a slave of questionable origin.* * Physical assault, sexual assault, and murder will be met with the appropriate consequences. *It is legal to capture and sell Vagabonds. It is legal to purchase and sell slaves born from other slaves. It is legal to purchase and sell Oneans and Aquorians officially culled by their respectful governments. The capture, purchase, and sale of lawful herd horses is forbidden. Legal System Legal disputes are settled in the court system. Though none can overturn the King’s law, they can overturn interpretations in the small courts. There are three levels in the court system: * '''The Common Court, which settles disputes strictly contained within the commoner and chevalier classes. There are a set number of seats available on the Common Court and seats are released for availability once every five years, or when they become unoccupied. To ensure that merchants of sufficient clout and reputation fill these important roles, the seats are offered for bid, with the proceeds going to the city coffers. * The Peers Court, which primarily settles disputes and rank elevations among artisans, architects, and nobility. In addition to the seats held by each head of (noble) house, there are three honorary seats for artisans and two for architects, who are elected representatives chosen by their fellows. The King and Advisers may choose to sit in this court. * The Royal Court, which functions as the overruling supreme court, seats the King and their Advisers. As the highest legal level, it is reserved for only the most serious offenses and disputes. Well… that’s the official statement, but some say that secrets and personal favors play out in this court as well. Not all members of each court need to be present to hear cases. Instead, they can proceed if a simple majority of the court is present to hear and decide. Appeals can be made to higher courts, but it is up to the higher court if they hear your case. Typically only wealthy merchants who have performed favors for peers will have a successful appeal, or nobility who escalate to the Royal Court (often to prove a point.) Cases are held in the court corresponding to the highest rank held by any of the parties. This means a dispute between two merchants would go to Commons, while a dispute between a merchant and artisan would go to Peers. The latter has a reputation for favoring the highest rank. Consequences The consequences for a guilty verdict range from fines to execution by fire. During an execution, a criminal is chained by the throat to a steel post. Kindling is gathered around their hooves. A few words are said by an attending flamen or chevalier, and then the kindling is set alight. The fire is kept raging until the accused is only ash and bone. Depending on the severity of the crime, family may be permitted to collect the ashes. Most executions take place in a designated field beyond Valore's walls. For the worst offenses, such as treason or mass murder, the guilty will be burned in the Crucible for all to see. Religion Like the ancient kirins before them, Aodhians revere [[Ignacio|'Ignacio']] as their primary (and often only) patron. Known to his people as compassionate, powerful, and jealous, Ignacio is likened to a parental figure, commanding loyalty in exchange for adoration. Aodhians honor fire above all other elements, and often incorporate flames into every aspect of visual culture. His sun is considered an essential part of good health, and as a result most Aodhians are avid sunbathers. [[Flamen|'Flamines']] are the priests of Aodh. They manage Valore's Sanctums and teach Ignacio's sacred virtues: Passion, Creativity, Leadership, Courage, Ambition, and Pleasure. Though the typical Aodhian worships Ignacio exclusively, the herd is a population of 4.5 million, and so deviance in belief or lack thereof is to be expected. Appreciation for Cascade, Kaia, and Argus is acceptable, and in some regions of Eithne they hold significant weight. Atheism is largely unheard of, but religious apathy thrives in certain circles, none so more than in the hearts of slaves. Alya is universally disliked; Aodhian history claims that she murdered the ancient kirins in cold blood. Holidays New Years An annual holiday celebrated with fine food and good wine. The festivities begin at sundown on the last day of the year, and are expected to continue until dawn. A tourney is held in the Crucible that allows the use of armor, weapons, and blessings - a rare sight reserved for this special occasion. After a winner is declared, equines disperse to their respective celebrations. Hearthstone palace hosts a ball that is attended by nobility and other high profile guests, while the lower classes spend the night under the stars, watching fireworks and devouring seasonal goodies. Just before sunrise, everyone writes down their hopes for the new year and ties their wishes to floating lanterns, which are released into the predawn sky. Crowning Day When a new King is crowned, the Crucible hosts a special tournament to honor the event. The Crowning Day Tourney marks the only instance in which the matches are expected to result in death. Forty pit fighters are volunteered by owners looking for a chance at honor and fame, but only one is expected to leave the arena alive. The winner is granted their freedom, and their owner is doused in riches. Fire Festival A summer holiday that honors Lord Ignacio and his element. Firebreathers entertain crowds as citizens 'test their devotion' (and foolhardiness) by leaping through flaming rings and racing across hot coals. An archery contest is held wherein participants shoot flaming arrows at small wooden boats floating in the waterways. Traditional foods are very spicy, and there are contests held to see who can handle the most heat. Playable Ranks Royals * King * Royal Consort Nobility * Adviser * Envoy * Noble Upper Class * Flamen * Artisan * Architect Commoners * Champion * Chevalier * Commoner * Merchant * Mistress * Courtesan * Slave Trader * Sanctum Attendant * Smuggler * Scoundrel Slaves * Pit Fighter * Servile Slave * Labor Slave Notable Figures King Solaris, mother of Amadeus, ruled the herd from 1676 until her natural death in 1699. A beloved and popular monarch, she ushered the nation into a 'golden age' of prosperty and political success. Of her many achievements, the most notable are as follows: strengthening the Eithne-Onean alliance, bolstering the economy through expanded local tourism and foreign trade, lowering taxes imposed on the lower classes, and imposing equinity laws that ensured labor slaves could not be worked before sunrise or after sunset. Most agree that Amadeus failed to live up to the bar his mother set. [https://queerly.deviantart.com/art/SA-Historical-Figure-King-Soleil-618675798 Soleil the Ancient] was the last kirin ruler of the Aodh herd. She was known for her shrewd cunning, immeasurable courage, and fierce chauvinism. While other herds view her as a villain, Aodhians (who reject the conventional God's War history as a rule,) celebrate her as a hero who rallied her people against the onslaught of an unjust war. Like all kirins, she perished in the Smothering. History states that she mothered a single non-kirin child, and it is from this offspring that the royal line is descended. Commander Maude '''leads the Chevaliers with a shrewd mind and an iron hoof. Determined to get her man, she is a relentless advocate for justice, personal responsibility, and common sense. Utterly immune to bribery and sob stories, she is the last person you want to meet on the other side of a jail cell. She is as capable at shredding a horse with her wit as her sword, and sometimes the latter is preferable. [https://queerly.deviantart.com/art/SA-Group-NPC-Captain-Finley-690146374 '''Captain Finley]' '''is a high-ranking chevalier, competent warrior, excellent conversationalist, and local hero. Well - he's at least the first two. This guy will die for you on the battlefield, de-escalate your bar fight, and make silly faces at babies. Despite a serious case of dork-a-tude, he's a respected leader and brilliant tactician who loves his companions-in-arms almost as much as he loves his mom. [https://queerly.deviantart.com/art/SA-Group-NPC-Lionel-692015049 '''Lionel']' '''is a veteran Slave Trader, one of the oldest, if not ''the. ''His experience is deeply valued within the profession and his voice is respected by the community at large. Lionel consistently holds a seat in the Commons Court, and has a reputation for being unusually fair. Some say that he knows every dirty secret that Aodh has to offer, and that his personal slaves- affectionately called his 'books' - will trade knowledge for the right price. [https://queerly.deviantart.com/art/SA-Group-NPC-Edith-689963368 '''Edith'] is Aodh's most esteemed physician. After a consistent streak of perfect scores in Valore University's medical program, Edith spent four years in Sterling to learn everything she could about their innovative healthcare. She returned to Valore with a wealth of knowledge under her belt, and has worked in the Sol District's esteemed hospital ever since. A philanthropist, she provides medical supplies and aid to the poor as often as she can. Francisca '''owns the '''The Jungle, Valore's largest and most famous Familiar Emporium. She breeds, raises, catches, trains, imports, and exports just about every creature you can name, and several that you can't. Her knowledge of critters and animal husbandry is unmatched. When it comes to wrangling ornery animals, Francisca has famously never lost a fight, but she has lost body parts. [https://queerly.deviantart.com/art/SA-Group-NPC-Mama-Ann-689968938 Mama Ann]' '''runs the Little Lights Orphanage, a non-profit establishment where homeless children can learn and thrive under her watchful eye. Mama Ann is a mother to every child that comes through her doors: stern but loving, protective where it is needed, and willing to let her 'little lights' make their own mistakes. 'Donovan is a professor of Architectural Design and themselves a seasoned Architect, considered one of Valore's finest. Several buildings essential to Valorian culture were designed by them, including the revived Crucible. Eccentric, hard-working, and smart as a whip, Donovan occupies an honorary seat in the Peers Court. '''Sinead is an ex-pit fighter, granted her freedom for winning the Crowning Day Tourney. Emotionally crippled by post-traumatic stress and disenchanted with life, she has spent the last two decades nursing a serious opium addiction. On any given day, she can be found in the Pearl's opium den, keeping to a corner that is understood to be her own. Filled with bitterness, she makes poor company. Mythical Familiars Pygmy Dragons Cat-sized dragons endemic to Eithne, known for their feisty temperament and fierce loyalty. Naturally sentient and capable of great mischief, a wild specimen will happily con you out of your jewelry. Fireproof and fire-breathing, they are the universally recognized symbol of Aodh. Phoenix Colorful birds reminiscent of peacocks, which perfectly suits Aodhian aesthetics. Born half-naked and mousy, the onset of puberty compels them to burst into flame. They rise from the ashes in their adult plumage, retaining the ability to burst into flame when emotional or threatened. Their song can both energize the listener and lull them to sleep. Faerie Though they look like tiny equines, these creatures are classified as animals and shouldn't be confused with their larger 'counterparts'. They have the sentience and emotional maturity of a toddler, and require the same amount of attention from their owner. Colorful and insect-winged, they can only feel one emotion at a time. If they're upset, boy do you know it. Furia Most Aodhians refer to this animal simply as 'The Hound'. An Aodhian's best friend, these dogs - for a lack of a better word - are the manifestation of heat itself. When inactive, they present as an unassuming canine skull that is, perhaps ominously, all black. But when they are active, a body of fire ignites from the skull and takes the shape of a canine, ready to be a good boy... usually by murdering your enemies. History Ancient Society Before the Gods War, the gods walked among their people, serving as spiritual leaders and guides. It was no different for Ignacio, who stood among his kirins and loved them as his children. Aodhians insist that ancient kirin society was not terribly different from their own, featuring the same elements of classism, slavery, and extravagance. The oldest history books one can find in the Royal Archives seem to confirm this belief, and to date, no Aodhian has any reason to believe otherwise. Gods War When the bond between Ignacio and his kirins grew corrupted by pride, both the god and his people entered a frenzied, war-mongering trance that could only be broken with the destruction of the bond itself. To do this, either Ignacio or his kirins would need to be destroyed, and the gods knew, intimately, that Hireath would not survive without their brother. A difficult decision was made. Alya, Argus, and Kaia performed the Smothering, a catastrophic event that wiped every kirin from existence. With the bond shattered, Ignacio regained his rationality and free will, but he was left broken, empty - and furious. ''As he fled the mortal plane to isolate himself within the 'Starscape, the gods made a pact: to prevent this from ever happening again, the bond between god and mortal could not remain close. They would become distant influences, watching their children from the stars. Aftermath It is said that, in the aftermath of the God's War, there was a handful of equines who chose to remain in battle-torn Eithne, and it is these stragglers who would be the foundation of the Aodh Herd. Some were too injured to travel home, while others had no home to return to. Some wished for a fresh start, hoping to reinvent themselves in a new place. Still others were criminals of the war, equines who had allied with the kirin army in an effort to save their own skins. Execution awaited them at home, and so with no better options, these traitors submitted themselves to the judgement of a budding herd. Their punishment was given: serve the herd for the rest of their days. In paving a path for the future, they would find redemption. Thus, the first generation of Aodhian slaves came into being. With Old Valore in shambles, the new herd traveled to Eithne's west coast. It was there that they found the Strands: five long protrusions of land that reached out to the sea. The herd began to build a town upon the central pennisula, and called the hamlet 'New Valore'. The herd lived quietly in this village for many years, gradually expanding its borders as they fostered their own unique culture and customs. Those who had proven themselves capable leaders would be given the first noble titles, and those talented with carpentry, stone masonry, and blacksmithing were named artisans. Anger remained from the God's War for many years, and with the kirins dead, the servantile war criminals made an easy scapegoat for their fury. Their children were made to carry the sins of their bloodlines, becoming slaves themselves, and so would their grandchildren and great grandchildren, onward until the herd no longer knew why they kept slaves.. only that it was how things had always been. Two centuries after Ignacio’s disappearance, Eithne’s volcano erupted, spilling rich volcanic ash across the continent. As the herd came out of their homes to regard the distant ash clouds, the inferno god appeared before them, returned to the world at long last. He granted the herd members his Blessings, and whispered the lost secret of Incandescent Steel into their ears. He then vanished as quickly as he’d come, honoring the pact that he’d made with his fellow gods to be naught but a distant influence. But a powerful influence he was, and over the next few decades, the herd took him as their patron. With details of the God's War lost to distant history, the Aodhians began to spin a new tale, one that claimed the kirins were their cultural ancestors, and not the instigators that oral history claimed. The new narrative was one of victimhood, insisting that it had been Alya's people who began the global war, and Alya's people who had launched the first attack against Ignacio's people. As love for Ignacio swelled, so too did hatred for the Sky Goddess. Soon after Ignacio made his reappearance, New Valore rose into an industrial metropolis, spanning the entirety of the Strands with a bridge to connect them. The leader at the time declared herself King, and the equines who bore titles from their ancestors rose as the aristocracy. In the centuries that followed, Aodh would blossom into what it is today: decadent, advanced, and nurturing an underbelly that subjugated their fellow equine. Present Day This information precedes the group's storyline. To catch up with Aodh's story, click [[Aodh Chapter Timeline|'''here]]. King Solaris reigned as a beloved, wise, and fair monarch until her death in the summer of 1699. Her teenage son, Crown Prince Amadeus, ascended the throne three days after her death. Virtually unknown to Valore as anything more than Solaris' sickly third child, he is wholly ignorant of the political game and unprepared to make political decisions. Many look upon the boy with pity, wondering how such a sheltered child could possibly live up to his mother's reputation. Cities and Towns Valore The capitol city, and home to over half of Aodh's population. A sea-side metropolis built upon five peninsulas known as 'the Strands', Valore is both a city and ever-evolving work of art. With thousands of slaves dedicated to keeping her pristine, she hides her seedy underbelly under a veneer of glittering aesthetic. Haven Haven is a small but thriving city located on the Hissing Plains. Capitalizing on the region's beautiful springs, Haven is home to several famous spas and resorts, making tourism its lucrative business. Cost of living is high in this perpetually steam-riddled city. Harborside A crusty sea-side town that shuns the majority of Aodhian culture, Harborside is known for its hardened sailors, persistent fog, and distinctive stench. The overwhelming majority of its residents work in the whaling business, providing coveted whale oil throughout the continent, along with meat, bone, and tendon. Opulence Opulence is a northern town home to the majority of Eithne's vineyards. Opulence produces the finest wine in Hireath, and they take this honor very seriously. Wine tastings draw citizens from Valore and Haven alike, though commoners are often made to feel out of place around so much pretentiousness. Bloom Bloom is a thriving, trendy town located in the heart of Drakefire Wood. Often described as a more 'relaxed' counterpart to Valore, the atmosphere in Bloom is slower and almost whimsical. Known for several smoky tea cafes and their fine arts college. Most everyone has dyed hair here. Ashlar Ashlar is home to the marble quarry that supplies Valore's high demand for it. Relatively small, it nonetheless has a thriving community of hardy laborers who would die for their little town. Home to a fantastic brothel and exactly one general store. Magmire Once a small farming community, Magmire has since been destroyed by the eruption of Oriel during the fall of 1700. The Bones The ruins of Old Valore, destroyed in the conclusion of the God's War. A giant crater rests at the center, surrounded by crumbling buildings and vegetation. Herd Relations Aodh culture lends itself to a superiority complex that not only accepts but actively encourages prejudice against other cultures. War-Forged:' '''Despite post-war tensions, Aodh has cultivated an amicable relationship with their northern neighbors. The bulk of Aodh’s imported slaves come from Onea, and in return, the War Forged are given substantially low prices on Eithne goods. Politically the two herds are allies, sworn to an agreement that one will support the other in times of disaster or war. Most Aodhians believe that every Onean is a simple barbarian, and are shocked to come across one who can read. '''Breim': Aodhians believe that the lack of sunlight renders Breimens small, ugly, and unhealthy. Any hope of a political alliance with the Breimens seems to have been shattered during the spring of 1700. While visiting the city of Nariah, King Amadeus presented the High King with a gift: fifty pygmy dragons. The creatures were terrified when an explosion rocked the city, and took flight, setting the city aflame in a panicked frenzy. Many Breimens were killed or injured as a result. Talori: Aodhians believe that the Talori are a nation of scoundrels and rogues, not to be trusted, but terribly charming. The fragile alliance brokered between the Aodh and Talori governments is kept healthy with the exchange of political betrothals. Recently, Aodh has lost contact with Cascade's people, and have heard rumor that Empress Merrill - Amadeus' sister - is missing from their shores. Serora: Serorans worship Alya, and to Aodhians, that's good enough reason to dislike them. When Sedo suffered a drought, mutual need brought the herd to Valore's front gate, and a deal was struck: in return for food and water, the Serorans would hand over any Vagabonds found in their territory. Serora went on to betray this deal, and Aodh has declared war upon the southern nation. Vagabonds: Vagabonds found on Eithnian soil are subject to enslavement or, due to the recent terror attack conducted by the vagabond Vindicators, execution.Category:Faction Category:Herd Category:Aodh